The Map
by Aims J
Summary: This is when Remus finds the Marauders Map and forgets the password and has a chat with the Marauders.


The Map  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to the wonderful woman Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I wish they belonged to me. Not Peter.  
  
A/N Please this is my first FanFic. No harshness please. Read and Review. It might be a little confusing. The nicknames are from the map and the names are the people. Maybe a sequel? Don't know. What do you guys think? This is for my friends Sirius and James. They know who they are. What do you think?  
  
  
  
Remus: When was the last time I seen this? The map. I wonder if it still works. Hm…What was that password. I forgot the password!  
  
*Suddenly writing appears on the map*  
  
Padfoot: Good for you.  
  
Remus: Huh? What?  
  
Prongs: We do agree with you.  
  
Remus: On what?  
  
Moony: That you forgot the password.  
  
Remus: Ya I know.  
  
Padfoot: What a git.  
  
Remus: What you call me?  
  
Prongs: You heard us.  
  
Wormtail: What kind of person are you?  
  
Remus: A really confused one.  
  
Padfoot: We could tell.  
  
Remus: I'm gonna kill you guys.  
  
Wormtail: You can't kill us through parchment.  
  
Remus: So I'll find you.  
  
Moony: You can't.  
  
Remus: Why?  
  
Prongs: Well for one you don't know us.  
  
Wormtail: And two…wait…one is two.  
  
Remus: Yes I do know you guys.  
  
Padfoot: What you do know us?  
  
Remus: Yes. I just forgot the password.  
  
Moony: We know that.  
  
Remus: Is this Padfoot?  
  
Moony: No it's Moony.  
  
Padfoot: This is Padfoot.  
  
Prongs: And Prongs…Where's Pete…um Wormtail?  
  
Wormtail: Right here So who is this?  
  
Remus: Um my name is Remus Lupin. I wanted to talk to Padfoot.  
  
Padfoot: I'm right here Remus. Speak.  
  
Moony: Isn't my real name…nevermind.  
  
Remus: Yes it is Moony.  
  
Moony: How do you know that?  
  
Remus: I'm Remus Lupin. My nickname is Moony. My bestfriends were James Potter, Prongs; Sirius Black, Padfoot: and… Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail.  
  
Prongs: Ok. He got all our names right. And we believe you.  
  
Padfoot: You wanted to talk?  
  
Remus: Yes Padfoot. Just wanted to say I am not a traitor. You think I went over to Voldemort. You're wrong. Peter did.  
  
Prongs: How do you know this?  
  
Remus: I'm from the future.  
  
Padfoot: So what is happening?  
  
Remus: James is dead.  
  
Prongs: What?  
  
Padfoot: Quite Prongs.  
  
Remus: You, Sirius, were in Azkaban.  
  
Prongs: And Peter? I mean Wormtail?  
  
Remus: No one knows. He went over to the Dark side and then helped Voldemort kill James and Lily.  
  
Prongs: Why Lily?  
  
Remus: James and Lily got married.  
  
Padfoot: Oh really? James and Lily sitting…  
  
Prongs: DON'T Padfoot!  
  
Padfoot: You suck all the fun out of it.  
  
Remus: Yes and he even tried to kill Harry.  
  
Prongs: Harry?  
  
Remus: James' son. He just got a scar. He's famous.  
  
Padfoot: What do you think about this Moony, Prongs?  
  
Prongs: Well I think Remus is telling the truth.  
  
Moony: I need proof. What happens to me every month?  
  
Remus: You, I mean we, are a werewolf.  
  
Moony: I believe him.  
  
Remus: Where's Peter? The rat.  
  
Wormtail: Cool you know my anim..  
  
Remus: No I mean you are a RAT.  
  
Wormtail: Oh…  
  
Remus: Peter betrayed you guys. I wish I can go back in time and tell you.  
  
*Pause*  
  
Prongs: He betrayed us?  
  
Remus: Yes.  
  
Padfoot: Hang on Remus.  
  
*Long Pause*  
  
Moony: We're back.  
  
Remus: What you do?  
  
Prongs: You know Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?  
  
Remus: You mean the one that never works?  
  
Padfoot: Yep. Put it this way. No one wants to go near him. You should see him.  
  
Remus: I am.  
  
Moony: Ya Padfoot. Remus Lupin is me. Speaking of me, where am I?  
  
Remus: We taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh ya Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Harry thought he actually went over to Voldemort.  
  
Padfoot: Did I?  
  
Remus: No. Just people thought you did.  
  
Prongs. Is he my secret keeper like we planed?  
  
Remus: No Peter is.  
  
Padfoot: Prongs you arse.  
  
Remus: It was your idea Sirius. They would have suspected you any way.  
  
Moony: So it's for the best?  
  
Remus: Yes. Sirius just remember we are always friends. And you know I won't betray you. Or any of you. Maybe Peter.  
  
Padfoot: I know. Sorry Remus.  
  
Remus: And Prongs, James. Harry misses you. And so do Sirius and me. Sirius is coming by. So maybe I'll talk to you later.  
  
Padfoot: Bye Remus.  
  
Prongs: Tell Harry I love him. Bye.  
  
Moony: Bye Remus, or should I say Moony?  
  
Remus: Bye guys.  
  
Sirius: Hi Remus. What are you doing?  
  
*Writing fades away*  
  
Remus: Nothing. I just found the old map.  
  
Sirius: The map? Who had it?  
  
Remus: Fred and George had it then they gave it to Harry.  
  
Sirius: I was hoping he'd get it sometime. But how did you get it?  
  
Remus: Snape had it. I took it from him.  
  
Sirius: Snape…ha. He's a git and always will be. Oh ya I came over to tell you something. I'm sorry I thought you betrayed us. Never thought it was the rat.  
  
Remus: Now where have I heard that before?  
  
Sirius: What?  
  
Remus: Oh nothing.  
  
Sirius: You're a strange friend Moony.  
  
Remus: Yep. And it will always be that way. 


End file.
